Zyklonn (BZPRPG)
History Mua Nui It all started in Mua Nui thousands of years ago, when the land was free and peaceful. Zyklonn was a Master of a mystical skill call the Xa-Kûta. It was passed down through generations in his family, and he sought to one day pass it on to his daughter, Niici. When times began to be tough, Zyklonn worked with his brother and both tried to perfect their skills. However, their efforts were insufficient to repel against the evil Toa named Insontro, and the horde of Visorak coming to extend Sidorak's rule. Zyklonn and his brother fought to defeat the Visorak, but they were fighting a losing battle. In one last effort, Zyklonn instructed his brother to take Niici to a safe place, her mother already slain. His brother reluctantly obeys Zyklonn's wish and takes Niici to Maunga-Wahi, a snowy region on the island of Mua Nui. Hordika and the Unknown While Zyklonn's brother escaped with his daughter, Zyklonn himself was not so lucky. He was captured by the Visorak and forced into a cocoon, where he would transform into a Toa Hordika. After this transformation, Zyklonn was cast out into the wild, but was "rescued" by a black Toa of Ice named Aqi and his crew before the Hordika venom could take root. Aqi was a leading scientist and professor in the Unknown Guild, a research facility in Magna Iun. He and a band of poachers were here on a mission from the Great Being Mata Zuto himself to find a user of the ancient Xa-Kûta power. They found their specimen, and took him into captivity. A portal was opened by Mata Zuto and the group returned to the Unknown Guild where Zyklonn would be cured, but subsequently put into stasis for experiments and tests. Once experimentation was completed, Aqi devised a project that he believed would let to unbelievable power. Mata Zuto frowned upon the idea of taking this well-intentioned powerful Toa and imprisoning him -- possibly for eternity. However, Worula, a former regulator from Paradise, convinced the Great Being otherwise. The result was Zyklonn being locked in a time warp and two crystals being created: a cyan-colored crystal, and a sparkling deep blue crystal that shimmered like sapphires. The Sapphire Crystal was immediately used against the Great Being and it turned him evil. The Sapphire Crystal became the main power source of the city of Zuto Nui and the Cyan Crystal became the main power source for the Unknown Guild. Freedom Many centuries later, Zuto Nui's intentions on Terros Nui would be discovered. After the collapse of the Unknown Guild thanks to Toa Luka and Toa Niici, the Cyan Crystal was retrieved and the quest began to go to Zuto Nui and take the Sapphire Crystal. They knew that putting the Cyan and Sapphire crystals would lead to the downfall of Zuto Nui's power regime, but they had no idea what other things would bestow from it. After several months since Niici went to Terros Nui, one of their enemies would launch a dreadful attack against them that ended their tyranny and resulted in Niici's son, Likeron, retrieving the Sapphire Crystal and completing the Niici's quest. Putting the crystals together freed Zyklonn from the time warp, and he traveled with Likeron] from then on. Zuto Nui and Separation Zuto Nui's enemy guild, named CORtech, was victorious, however, something worse happened. The city was immediately invaded by phantom-like beings known as Mentar after the war was over. The group then fled to Metru Nui. Zyklonn decided to help Likeron and his friend, Nesira, free the citizens from their oppression in the Mentar-infested Zuto Nui. In order to get the skills needed to combat the Mentar, Likeron decided they should travel to Le-Metru and seek out his brother, Lekori. He beckons them to follow him to Saeras Islet, a small island off the coast of Metru Nui, where people known as the Kin reside. Likeron, Nesira, and Zyklonn proceeded to stay at that island, learning the skills and customs of the Kin until the island was attacked by something alien. The chaotic times that followed led to Zyklonn being separated from the group and losing part of his memory. The Return of Xa-Kûta One one fateful day, Zyklonn was sitting in a tavern in Po-Metru when an interesting looking silver Toa walked in, causing some ruckus. When this Toa (named Kyrole) sat down, the two Toa began talking, and discussion eventually led to the Xa-Kûta. Kyrole claimed to be in an organization on an island off the coast of Metru Nui where they practiced and taught the Xa-Kûta to anyone pure of heart. Excited, Zyklonn decided to join, and the two made their way to what used to be Saeras Islet, now known as Lightbringer Isle. Little after he set foot on the island, Zyklonn agreed to teach the Xa-Kûta to this eager Toa of Plant Life named Spade. Zyklonn was surprised to learn that this Toa was a colonel in the Zuto Nui army, and fought in the war the led to the loss of the city. Several days later, the Kin (who had evacuated the island) were teleported back to the island, including Likeron, Nesira, and Lekori. The reunion was quite an interesting one, and the 5 friends are now collaborating to finish their quest of saving the Zuto Nuiians from the Mentar. The War Against the Mentar After working with the Lightbringers, they finally began their rescue mission to save the Zuto Nuiians. It wasn't too much of an intense battle, but after the abomination that was the Po-Terros War, any battle gave sinking feelings to the Lightbringers' stomachs. After an epic battle, the Mentar (and Ma-Taru) were finally forced to retreat. Tahrar was killed by Zyklonn, but right before he was killed, his cloak was removed, revealing his horrid identity to the Xa-Kûta Master. Zyklonn lost his sanity and teleported away. He is currently presumed dead by the Lightbringers. Category:Toa (BZPRPG)